


Left of Center

by skyfyre



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companions, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfyre/pseuds/skyfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a room in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left of Center

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Doctor Who tumblr's "My TARDIS" weekend.

In the center of the TARDIS there is a room.

Well, alright, in the center of the TARDIS there are _many_ rooms. But we’re not going to talk about all of the rooms, because there are rather a lot of them, and one of them has walls made of jam and _no one has ever figured out exactly why_. Really, it’s best to be avoided.

Of the very many rooms there is one that’s actually not right in the center, in fact it’s sort of on the far left of what you might call center. But you can’t exactly say “in the off-center of the TARDIS” or “just around the corner of the TARDIS.” It lacks gravitas. It lacks the solemnity that this room deserves. And deserve solemnity this room does, because it’s not the jam room. It’s not the costume closet. It’s not the library, or the pool, or the greenhouse, or day care. No, this room is simple.

It has four plain white walls. No matter how many times the TARDIS changes herself, the walls are always white, and the room is arranged just the way it was left, and always found in the really-very-near-the-center-give-us-a-break of the TARDIS. In the room there were shelves and tables and pictures on the wall. The people in the pictures were laughing or smiling or making ridiculous faces, with that “I just had an _adventure_ ” gleam in their eye. In some of the pictures you might recognize the Doctor, carefree in that heavy way that only the Doctor can be.

On table and shelves are knick-knacks and articles of clothing. Bits of people’s lives on display. There’s a pacifier here, a wedding veil there. There’s a bomber jacket hanging on the back of a chair. A stethoscope lay on a table, waiting to be picked up again, not knowing that it never will be.

This is the room for the people who are gone. The people who left — willingly or unwillingly — preserved inside the heart of the one who will never leave.

The exact location of the room inside the TARDIS doesn’t really matter. The Doctor doesn’t mention it, doesn’t let people inside of it.

It won’t do to have the living see the ghosts that they will become.


End file.
